


Stripes

by BlueVase



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVase/pseuds/BlueVase
Summary: Trixie is insecure about her body post-baby, so Christopher decides to give her a bit of a pep-talk.TW: none, I think.





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anonymous ask on Tumblr, which asked me: "Could you do a short fanfic ( probably more than five lines), about Trixie complaining to Christopher about her post baby body! I thought it would be quite funny!"

“Ugh!” Trixie said, poking her stomach and grimacing in disgust. Stretchmarks striped her belly, which had become soft and pale. “Like that of a fish,” she noted, slapping the flesh and shivering as it trembled in response. No, she was no longer the girl with the tight stomach and flawless skin she had been before giving birth.

“What are you doing?” Christopher asked, coming up behind her and hugging her.

“Don’t look at me. I’m like a fat zebra,” she said, putting her hands in front of his eyes.

“Trixie, what are you talking about?” Christopher asked. She could feel him smile against her neck.

“Well, if you haven’t seen, I’m not going to tell you. You’d never want to make love to me again.”

“Does my little wife feel a bit insecure about her body?” Christopher asked, taking her hands in his and pulling them away.

“Of course I do! I don’t look like I used to. I’m not so little anymore.”

“Our child marked you, that’s what you mean,” Christopher said, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

“Do you still find me attractive?” Trixie asked, turning around so she could look at her husband.

“Of course I do.”  
“Really?”

“Trixie, you are the mother of my child. How could I not love you?”

“We weren’t talking about loving, we were talking about whether you still think I am pretty.”

“Darling, how could I not?”

“Well, you can hardly say that I was sexy when I was pregnant,” she said, and thought about those nine months.

“Why not?”

““Oh, don’t talk to me about it. I spent the first three months hovering above the toilet bowl, smelling like vomit. And when the nausea passed, I was sweating like a sinner in church, and my ankles were fat. Oh, and I sprouted hair in the most unlikely places. I felt like a gorilla. I had to shave my moustache in the morning, as if I were a man. How is that sexy?”

“It reminded me of my days in the army. I quite liked sharing the bathroom with you; it gave me a real sense of camaraderie,” Christopher said.

“That is hardly reassuring,” Trixie pouted, turning back to the mirror and taking the skin of her stomach between her fingers.

“Beatrix, I’ve never made more love to you then when you were pregnant, or have you forgotten that already?” Christopher said, voice firm.

She bit her lip; of course she hadn’t forgotten. Despite being hairy and bloated, it had seemed as if Christopher couldn’t get enough of her (and she, if she was perfectly honest, had craved his touch just as much).

“But now I’m not pregnant anymore, and still wobbly in all the wrong places,” she murmured.

Christopher hugged her from behind, gently cupping her breasts in his hands. “You are soft, Trixie. You used to be a lot more angular, and that is not better or worse than you are now. Besides, you having a bit more flesh on your bones just means there is more for me to love,” he whispered, gently squeezing whilst kissing her ear, causing her to shiver.

“You mean it?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“And the stretchmarks?”

“They remind me of our beautiful child every time I see them,” Christopher said, stroking one with his finger, trailing a path from her belly to her hips and lower still.

“You just want to have sex,” Trixie breathed.

“With my gorgeous wife, who is the mother of my child, who I will both love forever,” Christopher added, “And if I want to make love to you, doesn’t that prove that I find you attractive, and…”

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point. Now stop talking,” Trixie said, taking his face between her hands and kissing away his self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
